


十二至零

by LinC229



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, 争分夺秒AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “我们手拉着手，走进房间，做爱，做你。”——特德姜《你一生的故事》
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 争分夺秒AU，佩戴穿越装置的未来（过去？）战士DP，和会死的天选之子内森萨默斯。每次他都来得要命的晚了一些。

*

内森萨默斯做出了深思熟虑后才第一次握住电磁枪的枪把。

“有没有人对你说过不要碰火，不要碰电，不要打架，在学校好好学习，不要光盯着辣妞儿的屁股和奶子这类蠢话？你有没有好好把它们记住？我真不知道你到底……”

“你是谁？”

那男人怀疑的目光打量着他。“你们这个年纪的孩子都不看过时的超级英雄漫画的么？没听说过鼎鼎大名的死侍？不，瞧这一身科技外装甲！忘了死侍吧，我就是未来战士小红帽！”

“死，侍。”内森萨默斯说，“你为什么要拿走我的枪？那不安全。”

战场上，未经验证的弃置武器也可能是陷阱，他正用生命验证这一教训。童兵的手摸索着土地。他背上紧贴着湿润，湿润很快就冰凉了，换成干涸黏着他和地面。湿润来自他的肚子，现在豁了个洞。他闪光的眼睛直盯着那男人手里被一折两半的电磁自动步枪。

“停止跟我拔河，小鸡内特。也许你肚子上会再多一个洞。”管自己叫红头罩的男人说。

这可真神奇。这个他从没听说过的死侍看起来不像天启的人——也许吧。他也许是个绑架犯。内森萨默斯被阿斯卡尼姐妹教养这几年见过数十个绑架犯，没一个比他更吸引人的。“你怎么做到明明在威胁我听起来却一点威胁都没有的，死侍？”

“我不知道。你喜欢这个？你也得等到成年之后。”死侍在面罩下面咧开嘴，他蹲下来，让所有武器的枪口都在屁股后面支棱着，轻轻拿起内森萨默斯的手（非人类那只，目前皮肤的界限已经不再清楚，自由摆动的金属管线暴露在外），摆在他的肚子上。

有机机械病毒在他的伤口上肆虐。内森萨默斯侧过头，咬住下嘴唇，深深吸气。“让我喝口水。”他皱着眉头说。病毒离开他的手掌位置，像一小团加速繁殖的蛆虫，在受控情况下吞食失活的组织，修补漏洞，堵住破损的血管，他所能做的只是收起一部分念力，拨开能转移的疼痛。

“能顶什么用？”死侍说。内森萨默斯裤子上被缝制的一列小兜被用力摸索两下，红色指管拨开他的嘴唇，随即冰凉苦涩的液体滑进来。内森吸了几大口，两腮被撑得鼓鼓的，才说：“里面有足够浓度的止痛成分。”

死侍大骂一声，把最后几滴甩进他的嘴唇里，“我（哔——），你从来没说过，他们给你喝致幻剂！”

“至少它能让死变得不太疼。”内森萨默斯咕噜咕噜地说，甚至打了个嗝，双颊窜起一抹狂热的红色，这男孩极少表现他的人类情感，如果这不是濒死，那更像从未有过的喝醉，“这算是……起效了吗？感觉……怪怪的……”

他已经失去最后一点移动和思考的力气。TO穿过宿主的身体在奋力挖土，人类正从甜美（或者只能算及格）的有机培养基硬化为坟墓。死侍低头看他肚子上的洞，触电般移开视线，一小枝TO颤颤巍巍从内森萨默斯心感的裂缝伸出去，黏在死侍的靴子上。死侍没有动：“那应该是你刚喝下去的东西从胃里流出来了。相信我，这个我有经验。”

“别移动我。”男孩虚弱地警告道，“……再呆一会儿……”

“这个我想我们可以商量……”内森萨默斯听见死侍十分止痛的声音逐渐淡入虚无。瞳孔环里的黄光闪动了最后几下，然后一切归于沉寂。从男孩尸体上攀缘而起的TO枝杈迅速枯萎了。

*

“这没用，阿内。”死侍咕哝，“遗传密码一对一锁定目标，你用不了那个。没法造成更多的时空悖论了……”

“并且你还得再长长。”他补充道。

内森萨默斯被一对长刀钉在最近的墙上，血从两肩沉重地淌下来。他的手也重复割开到露出骨头，指骨贴着刀刃，拔不下钉着他锁骨的刀。另一只手相对活动自如，TO手指攥着一只表盘，背面黏连一块表皮，从死侍手腕上抠下来的。他发出困兽般怒吼声，只是尴尬的变声期听起来相当没有捕食者的气势。

“悖论一旦生成就不能被从之后补救，死侍！我以为你好歹知道这点常识！”

他对疲于屠杀冲入破碎的时空口袋中的各色敌人的死侍说。

“因为我们位于一个没有事情发生前后意义的夹缝里，连你的耐心也跟着消失了吗？”死侍边开枪边没闲着嘴，“哦，你可能从来都没有过这东西；我管不着！给我坐直了，等着你永远等不到的该死的那一刻！”

“死侍。你现在告诉我，你不是来判我死刑的？”

“操你的，是的，当然了！——如果非得以这种方式！”死侍霍然垂下原本朝两侧举起的枪口，他转了半个身子，直面着他，阴影撒在脸上，那张坚硬的纯红色面罩也隐藏不住表情中里愤怒。他背后开启了一个目前为止见到过最明亮的端口。内森萨默斯猛地挺起上身，一侧肩胛骨发出刺耳的折断声，剧痛和TO的尖啸都没有让他分心，他的全部心灵能力都被用于计算死侍可能躲过那一击的概率。他大声喊叫：“在你身后！NOW！”

太近了他不可能躲过。死侍没有躲过。他的脑子开了眼距那么宽的洞，暂时倒在地上，坠落的声音活像一袋水泥粉被撕开，被扔在哪个角落。踏进来的是和之前一样失去时空连续性的模糊躯壳，步伐踉跄，胸膛已无呼吸迹象，但比其他尸体都新，戴着遮住整张脸的闪亮的头盔。内森萨默斯闭上眼睛，他将手中按下回归倒计时的表轻轻扔出去，圆形的扁面在地上弹了几下，从枪口射出的数发火箭弹朝着他的头，将他身边所有的一切包括短暂存在的口袋时空都冲击得丝毫不剩——

“你应该松绑我，把我和最后出现的我定位在同一个时间点，这样才可能解决内森萨默斯消失在任何一条时间线超过静止器所能稳定的限界界线时空的事实……我为什么有种预感，你就是不能按照计划来……算了。”

十分钟之前。或者说现在。回归的表针，一端指向死侍，一端指向提着眼看向他的内森萨默斯。内森萨默斯攥着那失控停止了的未来（过去？）机械装置，两把长刀都恢复了其原位和原质量，在岩壁上牢牢地钉着内森萨默斯的双肩。

血往下沉重地淌，“这事是不是已经发生了一次？”内森一掌拍上额头，留下一绺血红的白发，问，“喔，不止一次。我不该记得。你也不该记得。该死的。祝福阿斯卡尼，愿你们断子绝孙。”

死侍达到把他插进墙里的目的后，又往里进了几寸才停下刀刃。他盘腿在对面坐下，挑起一边眉毛：“阿内……然后我是不是每次都得感叹一下，你骂人的词汇有点欠缺。”

“管他呢。五十秒之后又该来我了。每一个我，该死的。你这次终于知道该做什么了吗？死侍？！”

“没错，就像一直以来的那样！”

*

有几次很简单，他到达时甚至找不到他的尸体。

*

“哦，我该早来一点，如果我能早点到就好了。顺便说一句，早上好，阿内。”死侍看了看自己手里的半个墨西哥卷，把它们珍重地放进腰包里。

“你不能。这不算很痛。早上好，死侍，这都中午了。”内森萨默斯17岁，他说。一艘飞船掉下来，把他砸在原地，唯一值得称道的是民众都疏散光了。离全舰爆炸还有五分钟，死侍坐在他身边手肘拄着膝盖，反常的保持了半分钟的沉默。内森萨默斯抬头看了看他，往臂弯里咳一口血：“你该给自己放个假，找个气候宜人的无人岛。”

“唔……上头还得有酒吧，和穿着漂亮比基尼让你拍屁股的小妞。猜我找不找得到吧……”

“你看起来很忧虑。”

“什么？已经提前开始了吗？想知道为什么吗？我平均每两个月见你一回。”死侍说，“实话说，我不想知道你是怎么撑过来的。我不知道你之后撑过来的时候是不是还需要有人这样全年无休地盯着你。花费后半生的时间在时空中穿行？你根本没付够钱。任何人付了钱也没人干这样的事。没人该干这样的事。我……我没法替你承受这个。”

“你得先知道结局才能改变它。这就是为什么你会在这里出现。第一次，然后是下一次，再下一次。没法每次都成功。”内森说。他察觉到自己的虚弱。他不知道这是哪一次的死侍，又是死侍的哪一段时间。死侍，他从小到大死里逃生的自鸣钟，只在他死去的既定现实稍作停留。他们甚至还没有认识彼此，这总让他感觉有些小小的遗憾。死侍摘了手甲的手搁在他的眼睛上，抹掉不断从开裂的头骨渗出的血，“死侍，我从未这么说过……成为你的战友感觉不错。很期待能和你在未来认识。”

时间到，他死了。

*

“你的时空装置非常古老，这是使用时出现各种问题的原因。”内森萨默斯说。他三十岁，高挑，短发，拿着奶油盆和打发棒，一滴浅血色的颜料在干性发泡的固体中被打散，死侍走到他旁边，不断摸着自己的头罩后面那个尖尖：“哇哦。你……你的头发呢？那条辫子？”

“已经好几年了，韦德。”内森说。

这是个安全屋。内森萨默斯的安全屋。锁链在成为锁链之前就和死侍分享的安全屋地址。死侍昨天晚上从半空中出现、砸进他的床上并卷走他所有的被子，把它们都染成深浅不一的红色。他现在起了，除了头罩和小黄鸭内裤以外什么也没有穿，光着脚踩进来。

“我校正了一下指针和与之相连的动力系统。它将会带你准确地去往你需要抵达的时间，不会过早或过晚。”内森说，他打量放在碎花瓷面上即将被填满的裱花袋。死侍成功的可能性很大，没有任何一次面对自己时的消沉，对此内森萨默斯感到满意。“确认了我的安全你就能离开对吗？”

死侍吹了声口哨，说：“我只能暗示到这里哦内特——如果你继续用你厨房案板上这把已经锈坏了的蛋糕刀，我三个月之后还得过来一回。”他被猛推至流理台边缘，手掌撑在厨刀旁边。挨了一个重奶油色的吻。

“还有多久？”

回答他的是上弹夹的声音。“如果你想速战速决……”那扇奶油色的厨房门被撞破了，内森萨默斯中枪倒地。死侍在他的尸体旁边叹了一口超长的气，起身时几乎眼前发花，扶不住流理台台面。奶油花溅进污血，没法吃了，他准确地击中生化杀手的四肢、胸腹然后是眉心，把他们拖进客厅，他赤脚在鲜血里走来走去，直到现场被涂抹得像卖不出去的现代艺术。接着他随便在自己的手腕上敲了两下。

“Ouch！”他说。

“死侍？”

“所以…………你有辫子。”

“我留了有几年了。”内森萨默斯，戴着度假墨镜和给游客卖30美元一顶的粗糙草帽，从他的沙滩短裤后面总之就是奇迹般地掏出一柄大枪，充能按钮酷炫又安全地闪闪发亮，“你这次来……”

END


	2. 番外

“韦德。你是天使吗？”

“你说守护天使？……差不多吧，目前来说。”红头罩韦德说，“也接商业合作。哎，告诉你，我的价钱可经济了。”

大雨敲敲答答，韦德盘腿而坐，头顶一个漏风的飘飘乎乎的板条箱，内森萨默斯跪坐在他腿上，一只手抓着他被电磁步枪射断的裤腰，他们正面相对，紧紧靠在一起。等踩下的痕迹全被雨水冲刷干净，不再有被跟踪和伏击的可能，他们将会从战场的一端悄悄离去。

内森萨默斯安静地说：“那是致命伤。你早该死了。”他抬起头，亮眼睛直视男人的下巴线：“可是你没有。”

红头罩韦德抚摸了一下他的小脑瓜，两支手指盖住左眼。天渐渐黑了，不能冒被发现的风险。“你见过我死吗？”

小男孩抖了一下。他两条不一样重也不一样宽的胳膊绕在红头罩韦德腰两边，合抱不住。他很坚持。

“我想上厕所……”内森萨默斯说，缩起身，离开韦德皮革加固的裆部。

“再等等。”

第一次在正确的时间插入死侍。以往（从正常的时间线来说应该叫往后，不过谁能告诉他“锁链”和“正常的时间线”这两个反义词怎么划等号？）不是太早就是太晚，从来没有一次这么戏剧性，来不及把内森萨默斯敲晕或是引走。嗯，看来下次他得调准地点坐标……

红头罩韦德把他的小火炬扛在肩上，基本上只是在漫无目的地行走。他可不知道反抗军，或是人类正确的方向，他来到这个时空也只是为了矫正某个目的。目的现在活着还睡着，像一口袋结实的土豆倒在他两臂中间。

“我会付清你……”内森萨默斯睁开眼睛跳下来，转个圈，面朝韦德，引诱似的说。蓝光牵引他的手腕，好像想把他拉到那神殿里。

红头罩韦德只是摆摆手，用古老的肢体语言拒绝，“有人用他的一颗心预付了我。”他竖起手指放在嘴唇的那个位置，“别对别人讲你遇上的天使。”

END


End file.
